another potter
by be slytherin
Summary: harry has a sister, she goes to hogwarts. will she be just like harry or not? Draco/clover maybe?? Harry/Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Hey I hope you like this new story. I had a good idea. So I did it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the plot and clover.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
It was dark, and clover sat up straight and flipped on her lamp. She hopped out of bed and looked at the clock.  
"6:00 great." Clover thought scarcasitly.  
"CLOVER POTTER WAKE-UP GET YOUR THINGS DONE NOW." Nana yelled.   
Nana was clovers care taker her parents died in a horrible car accident and now Nana takes care of her.  
"I'm up I'm up." Clover threw on her clothes for school and (plaid skirt, stockings, black shoes, white shirt, and a tie.)   
Ran down stairs to take out the trash, sweep, and dust. Then she ran off to catch the bus.   
  
"Morning Jim."  
"Good morning clover." Clover went and sat in the only seat left and pulled out the book, 'The lion the witch and the wardrobe.' She tried to ignore the kids around her making fun of her because she was a bookworm. The bus came to a halt and clover was the first one to get off. She went to a private school and was a top student in all of her classes.  
She went and sat by her only friend patty. Patty was getting ready to move to Zimbabwe because her parents were missionaries. Today was Patty's last day and Clover felt really alone but she was going to make it she always thought.   
"Hey dorks!" A girl in a cheerleading outfit called.   
Patty started to turn around but Clover wouldn't let her.  
  
"They are going to bug us until we turn around." Patty said.  
  
"That's what they want us to do turn around so they can torment us some more about our looks and everything else."  
  
Meanwhile in Harry's world...  
  
"Dumbledore what do you mean I have a sister?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Harry she was put into hiding she went as a muggle, she is now living with a muggle family who don't even know about magic, she got the same curse you do, she just doesn't know it."   
"So, she has he scar too?"  
"Yes harry she does. And we need to bring her to hogwarts today. I'm sending black and snape to go and get her for me."  
"Well, how old is she?"  
"Your age but a couple months older. Now head up to your common room and get your studies done." And with that orders harry was already walking down the stair case wear the gargoyle laid.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short it's because I have to do other things otherwise I will be grounded form the computer.  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.   
Love peace and be slytherin. 


	2. meeting harry

Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the plot and clover.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Clover was sitting in class twisting her hair when a pass came for her to go to the office. She walked down the hall it was covered in there school colors (maroon and white.) there was a prep rally coming up next week and the whole school had to attend.  
'Oh great I'm probably in trouble.' Clover thought the whole way there.  
When she got to the office two men were sitting in the chairs, dressed in cloaks.  
'Are these guys from the FBI?' she thought.  
"Clover Potter you will be transferring to another school these men are your family members and they will be taking you to your new home." The principal said.  
"Hello Clover I'm Sirius and this is Severus." Clover shook hands with both of them and they escorted her out to the car.   
"Now how do we work this thing again?" Severus asked messing with the stick shift.  
"No need to Severus." Siruis flicked his wand and the car was in motion.  
Clover was every confused, she kept rubbing her eyes making sure that she was not seeing things.  
Finally she got courage and asked them something. "Are you guys wizards?"   
They chuckled and shook their heads yes.  
"OK I'm very lost please explain."  
"Clover you are a witch," Siruis started "Your parents were and you and your brother are."  
"But I don't have a brother."  
"Yes you do his name is harry, he's in the wizarding world now at hogwarts school of witch craft and wiarzdry. That's wear you are going to go. Now to explain about your parents, years ago there was a dark wizard name voldermort anyone who disobeyed him was killed, you parents tried to fight him but, it didn't work they were killed trying to save you and your brother, he then went after you and your brother he failed he tried one curse for two people and it back fired on him and he has been in hiding ever scene trying to kill again and rise up. That's how you got the scar."   
"Does harry have one too."  
"Yes the very same." When Clover looked up they were in the air. Flying. Clover face lit up with a huge smile and before she knew it the landed.  
  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
"Diagon alley, the best place for all of your school needs." Severus said.  
"Right now what?"  
"Let's see robes, wand, caldron, and books, oh and a pointed hat."   
They headed down the cobble stone street way and came to the wand shop.   
  
"Do I say is that Clover Potter, well, hold my tongue in  
But I have the prefect wand for you." He pulled out a wand and she flicked it. Red and Gold sparks emitted from the end if the smooth 10 inch wooden wand, just as Harry's had done. Mr. Olivander smiled. " Harry and Clover Potter. The " Wonder Duo" The only difference in your wands is that yours is willow branch and his is ash. We can expect amazing things from the both of you."   
  
Severus and Sirius strolled around Diagon Alley buying the rest of Clover's school supplies when they ran into Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. " Good Afternoon, Severus...Sirius. What are you doing outside of Hogwarts at this time of the day?" (Author's Note: Sirius is no longer an escaped fugitive, he is the new DADA teacher)  
"We are showing the new Hogwarts student Diagon alley and getting the things for her." Severus said. At that time Clover was fiddling with her hair making sure no one saw it, she didn't like any one looking at it, she thought it was embarrassing.   
"Well, good day Severus and Sirius." And with that Lucius and Narcissa left and they headed to Hogwarts.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
They arrived at Hogwarts a couple hours later, and Clover met Dumbledore In his office where Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited.   
"What's taking them so long?" Harry asked being very impatient. And with that said Severus and Sirius walked through the door.  
"Good evening Albus, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Sirius said Clover was trailing behind amazed at the moving stairs.  
"Did you know the stairs move?" She asked.  
"Yes, Clover we did, it's a charm."   
"Wow, it's cool."  
"Clover meet Harry your brother." Clover walked over to Harry and they hugged. Then Ron cached a glimpse of Clovers scar, and said, "Bloody hell, she has it too."   
Clover had tried to cover it up but it was to late.  
"Don't try and hide it Clover it's a sign of hope for others." Dumbledore said.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hope you liked it, I will not put up another chapter for awhile unless a get some reviews, so please do.  
Love, peace, and be slytherin. 


	3. first day of Hogwarts

Hey thanks for all of the reviews, ummmm I don't know what is up with Clover being a Couple months older but bare with me, please. Oh, yeah by the way my beta-reader is in a foreign country so bear with me again.  
Love, peace, and be slytherin.  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the plot and clover.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"A sign of hope, what sign? Oh, this ugly scar." Clover said.  
  
Dumbledore explained all about Voldermort and her parents. She sat there and shook her head understandingly.   
"But, why was I not sent to hogwarts?" Clover asked acting all bummed out.  
"That we are not sure of Clover, but it might be of the whole voldermort thing how he wants to kill you more than Harry." Dumbledore said.  
"Voldermort wants to kill Clover more than me?" Harry asked very confused at this point.   
"Yes, Voldermort doesn't really care about you at this point. He wants Clover, and the problem is we don't know why." Siruis said. At this time Ron was messing with the seams of his pockets and Hermione was twirling her curly hair. They sat in the office of professor Dumbledore and discussed what shall be done with Clover. They finally decided that she will be sorted tomorrow at breakfast and be watched by the teachers very closely.  
The hole thing of Clover coming spread fast through out the school, every group of people that they passed were talking about it, as if they had nothing better to talk about. That night Clover got to stay in the prefect common room to sleep, she curled up into a tiny ball on the couch in front of the fireplace and listened to the wood crackle while falling asleep.   
The prefects woke up Clover bright and early that morning. Clover got up and went into the bathroom she was amazed it had a huge tub and portraits of famous witches and wizards.  
"Hello and welcome to the prefect bathrooms." One portrait said. Clover turned around and the picture was of a little girl dressed in a white gown, oh held flowers in her hands.  
"Did you just say something to me?" Clover asked.   
"Yes, I said hello and welcome to the prefect bathrooms." The picture repeated.  
"Oh, thank you then." Clover jumped into the tub and pampered her-self for thirty minutes or so then got out and got dressed into the Hogwarts uniform the prefects gave her. She threw up her long brown hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs. Clover was one of the first people in the great hall, but many soon followed after her.  
"Hey! Clover can wait until you get sorted. Hope that you are in Gryffindor." Hermione said.   
Clover went and stood by Professor Mc Gonagall and she tapped her goblet of water and everyone was quite.   
  
"Now I'm guessing that most of you have heard about your new student, Ms. Clover Potter, and the sorting hat might be a little upset with us for waking him up now but now she must be sorted." Professor Mc Gonagall placed the hat on Clovers head and it spoke. "Another Potter eh? Well, just like your brother you would do well in Slytherin. Yet, Slytherin might not be your house, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and it echoed through out the great hall. The Gryffindor table exploded with applause. (Especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron.)  
  
Clover happily walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione and Harry.  
"I thought that you were going to get sorted into Slytherin for a moment." Hermione said.  
"Why is Slytherin so bad?" Clover asked.  
"Everyone knows that 99% of the Slytherin's become deatheaters." Ron said.  
"What are deatheaters?"  
"He-who-must-not-be-name's people, only a few left we think."   
"Oh, was Harry all some sorted in Slytherin too?" Clover asked not paying any attention to the food that is in front of her.  
"Yea, I was all some sorted into Slytherin, but they placed me into Gryffindor just like our mother and father."   
"Really! Wow. Well listen to this sir. Nicholas was taking me in a tour through out the castle and I was at the trophy case when I saw 'James Potter seeker' on an award. On a couple of shelves up I saw 'Harry Potter special school award' and one for you to Ron." Clover said.  
"Really." Ron said with a mouth full of chicken.  
"But I didn't know what a seeker was. Do you guys know?"   
"Well, Harry's a seeker him-self, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermione said smiling.  
"What's Quidditch?" Clover asked. Ron's water from his mouth comes bursting out and sprayed all over Neville Longbottoms's face. Hermione chuckled and so did Harry.   
"Oh, sorry Neville. You have never heard of Quidditch? What is this world coming to?" Ron yelled.  
"Ron you have to remember that Clover comes for the muggle world she's not familiar with anything magical." Hermione said shaking her head.   
"Quidditch is a sport done by witches and wizards. There are 7 players on each team 3 chasers, 2 beaters, a keeper and a seeker. Now you will really get the concept once the first Quidditch match comes." Ron said.  
After breakfast Clover got her schedule care with magical creatures with Slytherin and Defense against the dark arts with Slytherin again. They all trotted out to Hagrid's hut were most of the class were.  
"Ah, if it ain't Clover Potter? I have heard about you Dumbledore told me him-self." Hagrid said. (Authors note: I'm sorry but I hate Hagrid's accent it drives me crazy so I decided not to do it.)  
"Clover this is Hagrid, our gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher." Harry told her.  
  
Clover wrote madly on her parchment paper very last word that Hagrid said, It was worst than Hermione. She had 3 pages of notes that she wrote when she was done.   
"I'm surprised malfoy has nothing to say this class period." Ron said giving Draco the evil eye.  
"Ron don't start things." Hermione said.  
  
DADA~~~~~  
  
Clover and Harry raced up the stairs to DADA.  
"He's finally happy." Hermione said to Ron.  
"Finally, yes finally." Ron agreed.  
Clover sat beside Hermione in DADA, then Sirius came out and welcomed everyone to the class and begun.   
"Today I would like and give the pleasure of introducing Clover Potter." Clover smiled her signature smile and then Professor Black had to run out of the classroom really quickly.  
"I will return in a moment." He said and ran out the door.  
  
"Another Potter eh, well is she as stupid as her brother?" Draco sneered.  
  
"And you are?" Clover asked.  
"Draco Malfoy." He said with his famous smirk.   
"You're in Slytherin aren't you?"   
"I guess you are as stupid as you brother, isn't a little obvious that I am." Draco said pointing to his Slytherin badge.  
At that time Harry was getting very mad at Draco for making fun of Clover then he did something that he thought he would never do...  
"EXSPELLIAUMS." (SP) Harry shouted and a yellow stream of light hit Draco right in the chest.  
Draco flew backward then got up and shouted "SERPENTSORITA!" and a large green snake flew toward Harry and just in time Clover extended her arm and snatched the snake at the head.  
Everyone gasped Clover didn't speak parseltounge to it, if she could but held it in complete shock of what she had just did.  
"Now everyone return to your seats." Siruis's voice boomed into the classroom. Everyone scattered into their seats expect Clover, Harry and Draco.  
"What happened here!" Professor demand. Hermione raised her hand (go figure.) and explained to him what happened.  
"You two three go to Dumbledore's office he will figure out what to do with you." Clover, Harry, and Draco headed out of the classroom to Dumbledore's office.  
Hey I hope you like this chapter!! I did make it a bit longer so enjoy.   
Love, peace, and be Slytherin 


	4. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Hey you guys new chapter! Thanks to all of the reviews, hope I have more soon!  
Love, peace, and be slytherin.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Clover, Harry, and Draco headed to Dumbledore's office where he sat in his chair behind his desk, drumming his long old fingers on it. They all took a seat in the surrounding chairs and began their conversation.  
"Now I would like to make this very short and simple," Dumbledore said. "I have decided to take some action but, the punishment I believe is not near enough, 5 points from each of your houses will be taken away." The three nodded and walked back into the hallway. They all kept quite until the returned to DADA. Professor Black had already begun on the lesson about the history of Voldermort. Most of the students were very afraid of when he said his name. Shivers went up and down their spines.   
"Do you have to say his name?" Ron asked.  
"Ron I do not him, so I show my courage by saying his name." Professor said his a very uplifting voice that showed how truly brave he was.  
"Shouldn't Harry be telling us about him?" Lavender piped up.  
"Lavender we will hear his story as well as Clover's later on." He said returning to the lesson. They took notes about the rest of the class period, then they were dismissed. They all scrambled about trying to get out of the classroom. "I hate it when people say his name!" Ron shouted while walking down the marble staircase. "What voldermort?" Clover asked. "YES!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Grouchy." Clover said walking up to the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Password please." She said to them.  
"Tumulak." Hermione stated and the picture swung open and they stepped inside.   
The room was laced with gold and red everywhere the fire was already flaming in bright yellows and oranges. The amazing library and the statues randomly placed everywhere. There was a small glass case of trophies, awards, and pictures of great Quidditch players.  
"Is this Quidditch?" Clover asked to Ron.  
"Yes this is Quidditch." Ron explained the game of Quidditch to Clover and she was certainly fascinated with the sport. Then Hermione and Clover did their homework while the two boys babbled on about Quidditch.   
"Hermione, are you going to turn Clover into a bookworm too?" Ron asked in this mild tone.  
"Shut-up Ron." Hermione said continuing helping Clover with the DADA homework.   
Night turned into day and day turned into night and the four of them attended all of their classes and soon enough the first Quidditch match was here Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Clover took a seat by Hermione as Ron and Harry flew out of the locker area and took their positions out on the field. Madam Hooch stepped onto the field and released the quaffle. Very one zoomed past each other. Harry squinted hard looking for the golden snitch while Ron was at the goal post defending every flying quaffle that came near the goals. Clover and Hermione cheered and cheered for the Gryffindor team. A tall young boy came and sat beside Hermione and spoke "You don't remember me do you." "I'm sorry but, no." Hermione stated.  
"I know who you are!" Clover said. "You were in the trophy case in the common room, your Oliver wood!" Clover shouted.  
"Oliver?" Hermione said in confusion. "Yea, I decided to come out and watch the game."  
"Ron took your spot in the keeper position." Hermione stated.  
"Well, he is doing a very good job. Anyway, and you are?" Oliver said motioning to Clover.  
"Oh, I'm Clover Potter Harry's sister."  
"Harry had a sister?"  
"He just found out a couple weeks ago, she was living in the muggle world for protection, blah, blah, blah. You know that whole chestnut." Hermione said.  
Meanwhile Harry, and Draco were battling over the snitch inches away for it dodging all of the bludgers that Fred and George tried to keep away form them.  
"C'mon scarhead a bit to fast for you am I?" Draco sneered. Harry smirked at Draco and the zoomed past him on his freshly polished fireblot leaving Draco in the dust. Harry reached for the snitch when he caught it and madam Hooch blew her whistle and Gryffindor won 240 to 70. The Slytherins got off their brooms slowly and went back into the locker room. The Gryffindors cheered and clapped as Harry had an ear to ear grin on his face feeling so proud. Clover, Hermione, and Oliver rushed onto the field to congratulate Harry and the rest of the players.   
"Oliver?" Harry asked.  
"Yea, I came to watch." The team hugged Oliver and asked him how he was doing on the chudley canons. (He plays with them now.) They all headed to the Gryffindor common room where Oliver told them stories about the new Quidditch team he is on and then it was time for him to go. So, they said their good-byes and wished him a farewell and he left.   
************************************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
That next day Hermione met Clover in the common room to show her where potion's class was. They headed to the portrait of the fat lady when Clover forgot her parchment paper.  
"I will meet you in the Great hall." Clover told her. Hermione agreed and headed down stairs.  
Clover ran through the common room and up into the girl's dorms. She was rummaging through her trunk when she came across it and ran back down stairs.  
She was on the third floor when she ran right into malfoy.   
"Oh, sorry." Clover said.  
"Yea. Wait a minute you're the girl from DADA." Malfoy said.  
"Yeah, why?" Clover said picking up her papers.  
"You got me in trouble with my father." Draco complained.  
"I'm sorry about that but, I have to go." Clover said sprinting back down the stairs. She ran into the Great hall right before Dumbledore gave his speech and sat by Hermione. "What took you so long."   
  
"Ran into Malfoy." Clover whispered to Hermione so Dumbledore wouldn't hear.  
Dumbledore finished his speech and waved his hands and the food appeared and everyone scarfed down. (Mainly Ron.)   
  
They headed to potion's class with Professor Snape, and Slytherin.  
"For the next couple weeks we will be putting together a remembering potion." He told the class, eyeing everyone making sure that they were paying attention.   
"Now to explain the project, wait muggles have some use yes it's called instructions on a worksheet. Follow them and you will be OK now. Your partners will be the person next to you." Clover looked and Hermione (who was sitting by her.) and smiled. Professor Snape handed out the papers and they looked at it in complete confusion. Hermione and Clover of course grew up in the muggle world so they understood and got busy.   
"Hermione." Ron whispered "What's up with this?"  
"Just read the directions dimwit!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh." Ron said.  
Sorry so short I have to go on vacation and if I don't get it done now I will never get it done.  
Love, peace, and be Slytherin.   
p.s. please review! Flames or not, I need to know what you think. 


	5. burned in my mind forever

Hey you people!!!!! What's up??? OK next week is spring break and I will be in Washington D.C. So yeah this is short! Don't be mad at me please.  
Those next couple days went on and on, the only big thing was professor snape was gone for two days to get ingredients for the potion that the class is making. They didn't have to attend the class and Ron was very happy about that.  
They all made way to the great hall for lunch, and then they had DADA with Slytherin.  
  
  
"Clover!" Ron shouted afar, "Slow down you walk too fast." Clover rolled her eyes and slowed down walking the same pace as Ron was.   
  
  
"Where's Harry and Hermione?" Clover asked looking around taking a seat at the gryffindor table in the great hall.  
  
"I'm not sure, I figured that you would know where they are?" Ron said drumming his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for Dumbledore to start his speech.  
Right before Dumbledore stood Hermione and Harry crept into the room and they sat beside Clover and Ron. Harry looked as if he had just woke up and so did Hermione.   
  
"Where were you guys?" Ron said whispering while Dumbledore made his speech.  
  
"Upstairs." Hermione said quickly.   
"Why is that?" Ron continued with his questions and Clover could tell that Hermione and Harry was very annoyed.  
"Sirius is next, I think that you Harry get to speak about Voldemort today." Clover said taking a sip from her goblet.  
"Yea, lots of people will be excited to hear it." Hermione added.  
"Well, I'm not to excited to do it yet I want to know more about Clovers story." Harry said adjusting his robe cuffs.   
"It's not like I can remember anything, I mean I don't want to remember anything anyway." Clover said.  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
"Yea, I really want the memory of my parents dying burned forever in my mind." Clover said scarcasitly rolling her eyes.  
  
They finished their food in the great hall and headed to DADA with Slytherin.   
"Welcome once again, to class." Sirius began, "Today in a wrap we will hear Harry speak about the past with Voldemort."  
  
Harry spoke to the class about Voldemort and every one felt his pain Lavender Brown even shed a tear that ran down her cheek when Harry mentioned about how he could still hear his mother scream at night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
omg! I had to cut the chapter short b/c I have a really good idea for the next chapter and I'm sure you will like it. B/c it would not make any sense in this chapter so yea!!! It will be long too!!!  
  
Love, peace, and be Slytherin. 


	6. a ripped out page

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me a back sorry it took so long I have been on vacation and then I have soccer and motocross!!! Urg!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters expect clover and I own the plot!  
That next day Clover or Hermione wasn't at breakfast, DADA, and the rest of the day. Harry and Ron were getting very worried. Ron headed to the library after dinner and Harry followed. Soon enough they found Hermione and Clover looking through books.  
  
  
"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said flatly.  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Harry said looking at the books they had out. "A Gryffindor past? Is this some type of report?"   
"No." Clover answered.  
"CLOVER! Look here it is. Right here look."  
The book read- James and Lily Potter were killed this afternoon by he-who-must-not-be-named. And there will be no services but their son Harry Potter will be living with his aunt and uncle and they're.... - The page was ripped out. -  
"There's no more. The page is gone. It must has been ripped out." Hermione said rapidly searching for more pages.  
  
  
"Oh, no what are we going to do." Ron said mocking Hermione.   
  
  
"Look in the restricted section." Clover said devilishly.   
  
"You sometimes really scare me." Ron said.   
Clover smiled looked over her shoulder to see professor snape and professor black walking this way talking paying no attention to them but Clover didn't want to take any chances so she ducked out of sight with Hermione and they dug their heads in books.  
  
"Phew that was close." Hermione said in sheer luck.  
  
"Yea you are telling me." Clover agreed.   
  
Malfoy and his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle walked up past them.  
  
"Why if it ain't the saint." Draco sneered.  
"We are glad that you can rhyme." Ron said standing up from his seat.  
  
  
"You better watch out Weasley, my father..." But Draco never got to finish his sentence because hermione piped up.  
  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it Malfoy. No one really wants to hear about your father."  
  
The room was silent until a deep smirk came on Draco's face and he moved to Clover. He shoved Hermione and mumbled "Move you mudblood."  
  
  
"You are the girl from DADA aren't you?" Draco said looking at her dead in the eye. Clover was quite and stared back at him.   
  
  
"You will answer when you are spoken too!" Draco hollered in her face like a drill sergeant would do to a private.  
  
  
"OK. Yea, I am the girl from DADA. What is it to you?" Clover sneered back.  
"Oh we can see that Potter's sister has a bit of an attitude. I think I can solve that." Draco said pulling out his wand and pointing it in Clovers face.  
Clover moved the wand out of her face and picked up her books and walked out the door where Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. Draco stood there stunned he couldn't do it, He could have to anyone else but not her there was something about her that made him think twice. Crabbe and Goyle started to open their mouths when Draco put his hand in their face to stop them.   
  
  
  
  
They got out of the library and Ron was shocked he stood there, with his jaw to the floor. "I have never ever really seen someone do that, wow!"   
  
  
"What? Oh Malfoy always wanted to do that to a rich snob."   
  
"You picked the right person to do it to." Hermione laughed.  
  
  
They headed up to the gryffindor common room to find Fred and George playing wizards chess and Fred winning.   
"Knight to E-5." Clover watched the knight pull out its sword and slice George's pawn in two.   
  
"Well, how are we going to get into the restricted section?" Clover asked.  
  
"Note from teacher?" Hermione suggested.  
"Or Harry's cloak." Ron said. They all looked at Harry "Oh, no Dumbledore can see right through it."   
Clover dropped her voice lower "That's why we wait until he is asleep."   
  
  
"What if he wakes up?" Ron asked urgently.  
"He won't wake up if we are quite." Hermione stated watching Fred and George leaving the room.   
"All right now listen up here's the plan, Once everyone in your dormitory is asleep then you get up and come into the common room Harry since the cloak is in your dorm room you guys get under it and stay right there." Clover said pointing to a large wooden cubbard over by the fireplace.  
"What if you guys get there first?" Ron asked.  
"We will be waiting by the cubbard then." Said Hermione. "You will see us I promise."  
They headed up to the dorm rooms and waited until everyone in their dorm rooms to fall asleep but it took aleast two hours. Hermione dozed off once or twice, but Clover woke her up.  
"Let's go Hermione they're asleep." Clover whispered.  
They put back on their robes and headed down to the common room being very quite to make sure that no one was going to hear them. By the time they were in the common room the fire had died down. They went over to the cubbard where they said that they would have been and found Ron and Harry all ready there. They all crawled out of the common room and out the portrait of the fat lady they slipped on the cloak and made way to the second floor where the library was located.  
That night there wasn't that many prefects, they must have been off duty Clover thought.   
They got out of the main part of library and they came the gate to the restricted section of the library, they slowly opened it and they came into a dark room and Hermione muttered "Lumos." And from the tip of her wand came a light and they walked past the many rows of books that was old and made Ron sneezing many times. They sat down the cloak and pulled out random books and searching through the index for 'POTTER' or anything related to they all they found was famous pottery by wizards.   
"That was a total waste!" Ron said crawling back into the common room.  
"My question is who would want to take it out of that book apparently someone doesn't want me here or even to exist." Clover said walking up the steps to the dorms.  
I'm making my chapter longer and longer. 5 pages this is on Microsoft Word.  
So yea it's getting there oh, the less of reviews the longer it's going to take for the chapters, so please review!!!!!!  
Love, peace, and be slytherin. 


	7. getting out of potions

Hey I'm back thanks for the reviews and I hope to have more! Thanks to 'side-long-glance, goddess of the flame, StarrAphrohte, nicksgurl1329, emmi(), Angelofstars, shdurren, slytherinslut, murriah, bobo, and sweetsugarskater.   
Love, peace, and be Slytherin!  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*  
That night Clover didn't sleep to well, she kept on tossing and turning she didn't feel to well. What if someone didn't want her at Hogwarts? And what Dumbledore said 'He wants to kill you more than Harry.' Kept running through her head.   
  
She finally drifted off into a deep sleep and then woke up to an early start at 5:30am. She quickly got dressed and then headed to the common room and pulled out the book that Hermione gave her. About an hour later Ron and Harry came strolling in looking like crap.   
"Rise and shine boys," Clover said in a cheerful mood. "We better hurry to get a good seat at the feast." Clover was trying to forget all about last night and the page out of the book.   
"Well, you seem very happy this morning." Ron said siting down nervously. Clover ignored what Ron was saying.   
"Where do you think Hermione is?"  
"I'm right here, I just dozed off a bit." Hermione said briskly walking into the room.   
"I think that we should all head to the great hall now." Clover stated.   
  
They all walked down to the great hall to find only a few people there mostly Ravenclaws though, and NO Slytherins, go figure can you imagine Crabbe and Goyle on time. Harry, Hermione, Clover, and Ron all took a seat in the Great Hall, Ron dozed off once or twice but it was all good.  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Potions  
  
Clover took a seat behind the large caldron beside Hermione (her partner)  
And faced Professor Snape.   
"You will be making the main part of your remembering potion today an this might be blowing up," Snape said eyeing Neville Longbottom who was accident-prone.   
They began by putting in unicorn hair into the caldron and Hermione went over to help Neville. Then BOOM! Neville's caldron had blown up in Hermione's face. It wasn't Hermione fault Neville mixed werewolf eyeballs with unicorn hair not a good mix. Clover strait way picked up Hermione and brought her to the hospital wing. Neville knocked Hermione senseless, who would have thought?  
After potions Harry and Ron headed up to the hospital wings to find Clover there.  
"Professor Snape is not to happy that you ran out of the class room." Ron stated.   
"I don't care."   
"He will probably give you detention."  
"So, I will get over it."  
"Suit your-self."   
"We are going to miss lunch if we don't leave."  
Harry butted in on their 2-year old kiddish (Not sure if that is a real word?) fight.   
"All right."  
They headed down to the Great Hall to find that Dumbledore had all ready gave his speech and that the students were all ready eating.   
"Hurry, look there's some open seats." Harry pointed out. Harry Clover and Ron all hurried over to the open seats and began eating.   
Clover peeked over her shoulder to catch a glance at Snape. He was glaring at her with a look like I'm-going-to-kill-you-because-you-missed-my-class. Clover turned quickly and took a large gulp from her goblet.  
"What's the matter Clover?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing." Clover said flatly.  
In their deep emotional talk (just kidding) Ron interrupted them by saying, "Look at Dumbledore."  
"What about him he looks the same everyday." Clover said in a funny tone.   
"No, right now I would do anything to get my hand on some almond flys, I haven't had those in years." Clover and Harry looked at him funny for a long time then laughed.   
Later that evening Clover met up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Clover at the time was playing against Neville Longbottom in Wizard's chess and was severely beating him.   
"Clover, when do you think Hermione will be out of the Hospital wing?" Harry asked right as Clover castle was taking out Neville's bishop.   
"In anywhere in the range of a couple days to a couple weeks."   
"A COUPLE WEEKS," Harry said in out rage. "Madam Pomfery (forgot how to spell her name) grew back my bones over night!"  
"It's because of the werewolf eyes she said they- well, they bleach the skin and Hermione looks very discolored."   
"They bleach the skin!" Ron said eyes bugging out of his head.   
"Yes, didn't you hear what I said." Clover said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.   
Hey! The chapters are getting longer inch by inch. I might not be writing that much more I'm not getting any reviews and input on my stories, flames or not, I don't care!   
Love, peace, and be slytherin! 


	8. Has Clover gone mad?

Hey thanks to the reviews uh, um, I wish to have more flames or not so here's the 8th chapter! Thank you to Angel of stars you are a loyal reviewer! Lol!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Clover walked to transfiguration quietly Hermione was out of the hospital wing and back to her classes. Clover really didn't want to go to her classes she checked her watch and she was all ready 5 minutes late. She made it to the fourth floor where transfiguration is located and looked at a long corridor it was dark and gloomy. Clover as curious as she is she walked down there. It was completely silent the only thing you could here was peeves knocking things down on the floor above.   
Clover took a good look at the walls around her they had very detailed carvings all over them she ran the fingers across them and felt the carvings engrave into her. She heard footsteps coming and se panicked she pushed her-self against the walls. It was Hermione running to Harry and Ron. Clover didn't say anything she watched Hermione disappear into the darkness.   
Clover battled her-self weather she should go further or turn around and chase after Hermione. Clover closed her eyes and walked farther down the corridor, it seemed as if she knew where she was going like she had been here before.   
There was a faint voice behind her it kept on growing louder, Clover came up to a stone staircase with her eyes closed still she ran up it faster and faster. She began to feel dizzy.  
She ran into something solid and hard Clover flew backward and blinked several times. She couldn't get the thing or person into focus very wells all she could see was something very fuzzy a tall dark figure with silvery blond hair. The person helped her up without a word. She looked up at his face slightly and saw who it was.   
It was Draco Malfoy, but why would he help her up she got him in trouble with his father, his father seemed like a horrible person according to Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter," Draco asked coldly. Clover just looked into his cold grey eyes they seemed like a whirlwind of hate from everything.  
  
"Just looking." Clover said simply.  
  
"Well you better be 'just looking' the other way."  
  
"Why are you so hateful?" Clover knew she shouldn't have asked that question but she did.  
  
"I'm not hateful!" Draco told her.  
  
"Yes you are," Clover said almost laughing for some stupid reason. "You hate almost everyone."  
  
"So." Draco started walking the other way back up the stairs.  
"Why?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"OK whatever you say."  
Draco didn't say anything about Clover following him he let her do so. Clover came up to the top of the tower and Draco turned around.  
"This is the Smallest tower at Hogwarts, It has the best view to everything."  
  
"Really? All I can see is the Hogwarts express tracks and the Quidditch field." Clover said squinting her eyes.   
The sun was setting in the horizon and the glowing light reflected off the lake. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was out on the field practicing for the upcoming games. A few students were outside hanging out trading famous witches and wizards card with each other. Hagrid was coming out of his hut with Harry, Hermione, and Ron all chattering heading up to the castle.  
  
"You don't appreciate beauty do you?"  
  
"Malfoy," Clover said in disbelief "You are really the person to talk with when it comes to beauty that's it." Draco remand silent like his was having this burned in his memory.   
A owl came by and sat by Clover. She opened it, it was from Dumbledore.   
'Dear Ms. Potter there has been some terrible news. Your best friend Patty from the muggle world was killed last week from malaria, as you know she was helping young kids in Zimbabwe. Sorry for your loss- Dumbledore.'  
  
Clover eyes filled with tears as read it silently to her-self. She didn't know what to do.  
Draco looked at her and asked one question "What?"  
Clover handed Draco the letter and he read it. Clover slid to the ground, her whole world was gone. Patty was her best friend she had been there for everything all of the sudden she didn't want to be at Hogwarts, she wanted to be home. She wished that she wasn't a witch that she never came here she wanted to die.  
  
"I'm so sorry Clover." Draco started then realized that if he was in this situation he wouldn't want someone to say that they were sorry. He knelt by her and wiped her tears.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tea, Patty and I use to make tea and use her mothers best china and she would get mad at us." Clover silently cried as Draco walked her down to the kitchens.  
He tickled the pear on the picture and walked her into the kitchens and set her down at the table and told the house elves to hurry up and make her tea. The house elves brought her a lot more than tea, there was pastries, ice cream, apples, pears, and loads of coffee. Draco liked coffee, he drank all of it. Clover sipped her tea slowly without saying a word.  
  
"Were you close to her?" Draco finally broke the silence.  
  
"Was I close to her? What kind of question is that? Is was my best and only friend." Clover answered, she had stopped crying but her eyes were very red.  
"Did nobody like you or something?" Draco asked grabbing a pear.  
"They thought I was weird," Clover sighed "I didn't belong there, I belonged here but some how now I think I really do belong in the muggle world."  
  
"The teachers are never wrong when it comes picking the students at Hogwarts." Draco stated. Was this really Draco? Like he would ever say that maybe he was just trying to comfort her?  
"I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can leave Hogwarts after Halloween. To visit Patty's parents."   
  
  
  
Clover trudged back up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all sitting by the fire playing wizards chess. Clover's hair was messy and her uniform was untidy and her face was wet from tears and her eyes were dry and red. They all turned around to look at Clover standing there quite.  
  
Ron broke the silence with something he should have not said. "Gosh Clover what happened to you?" Ron said taking on of Harrys' castles.  
  
Clover's body was shaking uncontrollably and she shot up to her room. Lavender was talking to Parviti in the room when Clover burst in.   
"Clover oh hey," Lavender looked at Clover. "We were just leaving."   
They ran out of the dorms. "Hermione you guys might want to check on Clover." Lavender said running down the steps.   
Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up to the room slowly the could hear things being thrown across the room. Hermione peeked in the room to find Clover throwing parchment paper everywhere and ink was splatter on the walls and on Clover's ripped up sheets. Half of the Gryffindors were looking into the dorm room stunned they were speechless. Harry had never seen Clover act like this, he just watched her every carefully. When Clover was done she looked up to see everybody looking at her.   
She ran out of the dorm room pushing everyone out of her way. She ran from the common room outside to the lake where the boats sat from the first years. She sat there thinking for the longest time. Questions wandered into her mind. Why her she never did anything wrong, why is she being punished? First her parents then her best and only friend.   
Clover sat there before Professor Mc Gonagall found her. "Ms. Potter?" Clover stood up from her current position and met eyes with a very old and wise lady. "I heard the news, do you want to talk?"   
Clover nodded. "Hermione went and got me from my office and I saw your room. I'm having house elves cleaning it."  
  
"Why did she have to die?"   
"It was her time. With every bad thing, good comes." She told her wisdom then.  
  
"Yes, but lots of bad things have happened to me and good fortune is only lent not given." Clover responded with wisdom also.   
"Well said. You must be way beyond your years to think like that."   
"I get that a lot."   
"It's not always a good thing you know?" Clover looked at the lake wondering on what Professor said. Before Clover could respond she was gone. Clover knew that Mc Gonagall wanted her to think about what she said.   
Clover went back to the common room then her dorm and got a pair of new robes and take a shower. She felt the waterfall down her body.   
Rumors flew all over Hogwarts on what happened to Clover, Lavender had a big mouth. Clover walked into the great hall for dinner and when she opened the big oak doors everybody started to whisper things. She sat a usual spot at the Gryffindor table.   
Hermione leaned across the table to Clover and asked "What happened?"   
"I will tell you in the common room later." Hermione nodded. Clover didn't eat much just drank a lot of pumpkin juice.  
  
  
  
After the feast Clover explained everything to them without crying too.   
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Do you want it longer? :) just kidding wow 19 pages on Microsoft word! My longest yet! Hope you like it! Please review!!!! Mucho reviews I hope!!!!  
Love, peace and be slytherin! 


	9. returning to the old high school and pre...

Hey! I'm writing more on fanfic! Lol! Thanks to the reviewers I hope to have more and such I don't care about flames, they don't effect me much! Hey I'm so sorry I haven't posted this lately I have been in Mexico on a mission trip and speaking Spanish I'm bilingual oh yea I'm cool!!!!!!   
  
So here's the 9th chapter of Another Potter By Be Slytherin!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I own Clover and the Plot!   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Oh, Clover I'm so sorry!" Hermione told her hugging Clover.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I don't know why I made it such a big deal, I knew I wasn't going to see her ever again."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry look at Clover awkwardly and he knew that she wasn't telling them something.  
  
"You know how Dumbledore said Voldemort, sorry Ron, wants to kill me more than you?" Harry nodded "Yea, well if I go back there they can find me so easy, and in my opinion I think that Patty didn't die from Malaria."  
  
Everybody knew what she meant a deatheater must have done this.   
  
That next day everyone hurried to the great hall for lunch but Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't have much of an appetite. They watched Hagrid dissect a flobberworm, Clover didn't mind much; she had to dissect a frog in middle school.   
  
"That was absolutely completely disgusting!" Hermione said in outrage.   
  
They sat down at their normal spots at the Gryffindor table and they listened half-heatedly to Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"Now 3rd years and up may attend this wonderful holiday ball there will be a couple students that will help put this ball together. Muggle dress clothes will be required for this ball. Now let the feast begin!" With a flick of his wrist food appeared onto the tables.   
  
Clover ate fine not Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They didn't even want to look at their food on their golden plates.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry asked and Hermione looked up over her plate to the opposite side of the table. "When are we taking the remembering potion?"  
  
"The day of the ball, early morning though."   
  
After the feast there was a huge buzz about the ball, The next trip to Hogsmeade was this weekend and then that following Friday was the Halloween Ball. Hermione was thinking about making her dress custom-made by her.  
  
"That might to much time out of your school work?" Clover suggested one night in the common room as Hermione drew sketches of what she wanted.  
  
"Let's just go to Hogsmeade and check out what they have?" Clover told her.   
  
"Fine but if they don't have what I like then I'm going home and making this dress!" Hermione stated holding up the sketched out picture of her in a silvery princess cut dress.   
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was due in one day and Professor Snape was hurrying the class to finish up their potions.  
  
"He really expects too much of us." Ron said pouring werewolf chunks into his caldron.  
  
"What step are you on?" Hermione asked stirring the caldron lightly.  
  
"Like 22 out of a million!" Ron said.  
  
"You are on 22 out of 30 not too bad were on 27 out of 30 though." Hermione laughed and Snape shot a cold look at her.  
  
The bell rang and everybody stood up to leave when Snape shouted, "I didn't dismiss you!"   
  
Everybody sat down and he dismissed him or her one by one. Harry last and Ron second to last.   
  
They lined up in front of the tall oak with Professor Mc Gonagall in front of them and lead them out to Hogsmeade. Once they got there Most of them took off as fast as possible to the dressing stores. However Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Clover went to the joke shop and the three broomsticks.  
  
After their 5th round of butterbeer they headed to the dress shop. Bewitched measure tapes were measuring Lavender Brown when they walked in. Hermione immediately ran over to the dresses and flipped through the racks of them.   
  
"Ah, are you students from Hogwarts?" A plump lady dressed in purple asked.  
  
Ron nodded as Clover drug Hermione over to the lady.   
  
"This way please." The lady brought then into a room full of muggle clothes and told them to choose from this room.   
  
Hermione furiously ripped random things off of the rack and Clover took her time looking at each one and at every detail.  
  
"Uh, Hermione clover? What do guys wear in the muggle world?" Ron asked sheepishly.   
  
Hermione and Clover rolled their eyes and walked over to where they were standing.   
  
"These are called suits it comes with a blazer, jacket, pants, tie or bow." Hermione said holding on up. "Pick out one."  
  
Harry and Ron picked black tuxes and Hermione found a strapless slivery dress with matching shoes and Clover shimmering blue spaghetti dress.   
  
"I feel like a princess!" Hermione screeched twirling around in circles wearing the dress. "And you look like one too."   
  
Harry pardoned in at the right moment. (Pardon in is a figure of speech that peoples from Germany use if they speak English so don't flame me for it.) Clover sat in a chair in her dress by the changing room, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were changing in and out of outfits. Draco stepped into the room flipping through the suits without any interest. Clover never got a good look at Draco and she had to admit he was looking quite good today! Draco finally settled on a black suit with a white tie: Draco walked over to the dressing room and sat by Clover.   
  
"OH, hey Draco, got a suit?" Clover asked motioning to the suit in his hands.   
  
"Yea, I guess, got a dress?" Draco joked.  
  
"Yea got a dress. I want to thank you for what you did for me last week."   
  
"Are you over it now?"   
  
"Pretty much. I realized that either way I would never see her again."   
  
"Good, So who are you going with to the ball?" Draco asked shifting his weight to the right.  
  
"Not sure yet, you? Have you asked anybody?" Clover said crossing her legs and smiling wide.   
  
"No, I haven't." Draco said flatly.   
  
It was obvious to Draco that Clover liked him. But why? Why would Clover Potter like Draco Malfoy, her brother's enemy? That was apart of the unknown maybe nobody would know why a Potter liked a Malfoy.  
  
Ron strides out of the dressing room in his black suit making fun of muggles. "Ha, Ha very funny!" Clover said flicking Ron in the arm as he walked by. Hermione came out next smiling and looking over her shoulder like a model.   
  
"Stunning!" Ron said taking her arm and waltzing around the room. Harry came out and Draco took his changing room.   
  
"So... what do you think?" Harry asked making a funny face.   
  
"Very sexy. Oooooooooo la la." Clover said laughing.  
  
After they finally decided on their outfits and Hermione was happy the gang headed back to Hogwarts. Clover stepped by Dumbledore's office before they headed to the common room.   
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Clover come in, what do you need?"  
  
"Well, as you know my friend Patty died and I was wondering if I could go to her funeral?" Clover asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, Clover wish that I could but with Voldemort and everything out there looking for the last of the Potters and you are one of the last an I can't let you go by your-self." Dumbledore told her.   
  
"Professor, What if someone who knows what deatheaters are like or someone we really trust comes with me?"  
  
Dumbledore sat in silence and thought about it for awhile. "The only people that I know that could do that is Professor Black, Professor Snape but I know you wouldn't want them tagging along with you wait a second... someone witty and knows things about deatheaters, not sure if you would like it but it's the best we've got for now." Clover looked at him with a blank stare. "Draco Malfoy." Clover shrugged and told him that it was OK.  
  
"When can I leave?" Clover asked.   
  
"Tonight but I want you back by Sunday so that gives you two days."   
  
"What about Malfoy do we have to ask him?"   
  
"No he will do as he is told. I will have this owl send him a letter." Professor Dumbledore tied a letter to a tawny white owl and let it fly out the window.   
  
"There. Good. Now I want you to pack things up and meet me in the front of the castle."  
  
Clover nodded and walked into the Gryffindor tower; Fred and George Weasley we eating atomic gumballs and seeing who could hold it in their mouth longest, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all hovered around the chess board as Ron was beating Neville by a long shot. Clover started to walk up the steps to the girls' dormitory when Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped her.   
  
"Hey Clover were are you going?" They asked following her to the dorms.   
  
"I got permission from Professor Dumbledore to go to Patty's funeral and I have to get packed."   
  
"Will you be here for the ball?" Hermione asked. "Yes. I'm only going to be there until Sunday." Once Clover was finished packing and said good-bye to the Gryffindors she met Draco and Professor Dumbledore in front of the oak doors.   
  
"Okay, once you leave this castle you are on your own, you will be staying at the Omen Hotels and Villas, Your Villa number is 14 and here is your keys," Professor Dumbledore said handing them credit card keys. "You will check in under the name Hogwarts. Use these Port keys to travel from Hogwarts to the Hotel. See you in two days."   
  
Draco and Clover stared at each other for a moment and then grabbed the bottle of gold glitter and together traveled to the muggle world. They hit hard surface a couple seconds later.   
  
"Owwwwww," Draco moaned struggling to get up.   
  
"Oh come on." Clover urged getting up.   
  
"UH, Clover where are we this doesn't look like a hotel?" Clover looked around at the stalls, sinks, and the diaper changing stations.   
  
"Ladies room." Clover said avoiding Draco's eyes.  
  
A door slammed and Clover grabbed onto Draco's robes and pulled him inside the nearest stall. "Shh," Clover said putting her fingers over her mouth.   
  
"Let me see who it is." Clover stood opon the toilet and peeked her head over the top of the stall. She saw four girls that looked awfully familiar all looking at themselves in the mirror.   
  
"It's a shame Patty had to go like that," The first girl said.   
  
"Yea I wonder if Clover ever found out," The second girl started applying bright red lipstick on to her lips.   
  
"Draco," Clover whispered. "Their girls from my old school. One's that picked on me, I have an idea to get out because trust me they will be in here for a long time applying their make-up."   
  
Clover grabbed Draco's had and said.   
  
"On the count of three run as fast as you can, one, two, three!" Clover with Draco trailing behind her came running out of the bathroom into a crowed hallway with a bunch of high school students and lockers. When the door behind them shut everybody stopped and looked at Clover and Draco.  
  
"Why is everybody looking at us?" Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Welcome to my old high school, and their staring at us because we are wearing cloaks and I'm here." A swarm of buzz came through the hallway and the four girls came out of the bathroom.   
  
"What is this all about." The first girl asked. Her eyes came upon Clover. "Clover Potter, surprised to see you here." Her eyes moved to Draco. "And who's your friend." She asked running her hands through her hair.   
  
"Hannah Mankan, Draco Malfoy a friend from school." Hannah smiled and took his hand and shook it.   
  
"The pleasures all mine." She said.  
  
Clover rolled her eyes and pulled Draco through the crowd. "Dumbledore said the port key was to the hotel."   
  
Clover then found her-self in front of a group of football players.   
  
"Excuse me but please move I need to get to my locker." Clover said trying to push through them.  
  
"How about no." The first one said.  
  
"Michael boggart Move!" Clover yelled.   
  
Draco burst out with laughter. "He's last name is Boggart! Ha!!!"  
  
"Yea, you gotta' problem with that?" Draco's face was turning purple because he was laughing so hard. "I'll show you funny."   
  
Michael raised his fist up and then someone shouted "serpentsortia!" A long snake came out of nowhere and landed in front of Michael. "Ssssssssaaaaaaawwwaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."   
  
A familiar voice called and the snake slithered away. Out of the crowd Harry, Hermione, and Ron came emerging.   
  
"Dumbledore thought that you would need some help." Harry said.  
  
"That wasn't a smart move Harry, I don't think that we are powerful enough to do a correct memory charm to all of them." Hermione said so matter-of-factly.   
  
"What is this some sort of freak show?" Michael shouted and ran down the hallway.   
  
"No need to worry Hermione I've got just the thing." Clover opened he locker and pulled out a round golden ball and then opened it and a extremely bright golden light came rushing out of it and everyone fell except for Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Clover.   
  
Clover shut it and tucked it into her robes. "A memory ball it holds memories I've had it for years but I never knew what it did until I saw Dumbledore have one once."   
  
"What about underage wizardry?" Hermione said looking worried. "Harry's already gotten in enough trouble over the years-"   
  
"Half of that stuff wasn't my fault!" Harry protested looking at Hermione as if he was going to cast a hex on her at any moment.   
  
"We know that Harry," Ron said breaking the silence. "Hermione was just saying to stay out of magic for a while other wise you are going to be expelled from Hogwarts." Harry blew off Ron and Hermione and began walked down the hallway. Clover sprinted up the hallway and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Harry, what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Harry I'm your sister I know when something is the matter."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry bellowed and kept marching on in the hallway. Clover cut him off and shouted back.   
  
"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO YELL AT YOUR BEST FRIENDS BUT, NOT ME!" Harry stood there shocked, nobody had ever yelled back at him before.   
  
"OH, REALLY! HOW DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING IS THE MATTER WITH ME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THERE MY WHOLE LIFE YOU DON'T UNDERST-"   
  
"OH NOW IS THAT MY FAULT.. NO IT'S ISN'T DO YOU KNOW WHY I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FEELING? HUH? HUH?" the whole hallway was quite for a moment; then Clover spoke softly.   
  
"It's because of the scar, you don't just have a connection with Voldemort but me Harry." There was a moment of silence then Harry spoke.  
  
"Clover I had no idea. I thought that it was only Voldemort."   
  
"Harry, you thought that you had it bad, you found out when you were 11 you got away for the longest time you found out all of the things you needed to know about mum and dad. I didn't I was locked in my room with no answers and then I started having nightmares about Voldemort and such then professor Black and Snape came and got me."   
  
Harry hugged Clover and then he wiped her tears and she said. "You are going the wrong way. The exit is over here."  
  
Everybody attended Patty's funeral and mourned then head back to the wizarding world. By the time they got back they had two days until the Halloween ball.....  
  
Hey next chapter is the ball so get prepared for it.   
  
Love. Peace, and BE SLYTHERIN. 


End file.
